


Day Into Night

by ALovelyLitwit



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyLitwit/pseuds/ALovelyLitwit
Summary: Michael has a long hard day at work. He's exhausted, but not THAT exhausted. Alex has a cute ass.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Day Into Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just fun fluffy, smutty goodness. Let Malex be happy and domestic and lovey dovey boyfriends, you cowards!

Michael’s day had been long and hellish. Sanders was out of town so he was in charge of the junkyard. The hours were always relentless. But today had been like something out of a nightmare. Two of his knuckles were cracked and bleeding. He’d torn holes in both his favorite shirt and his nicest pair of grease-stained jeans. Two burn marks graced the inside of his left wrist and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d almost fallen asleep driving the 11 miles to Alex’s place.

Wait…no.

His place. Their place. 

They hadn’t talked about moving into together. No official exchange of keys because Michael had always had a key anyway. It was just that one day Michael had woken up next to Alex – wrapped up warm in his arms – and never left. Slowly his airstream had emptied until all Michael’s scant belongings were intermingled with Alex’s in their bedroom. Michael smiled to himself as he cut the engine, quietly shut the truck’s door - in case Alex was already asleep – and let himself inside the house.

Shrugging off his jacket, Michael could feel the tension and ache in his back from leaning over that damn engine all day. The exhaustion hanging heavy across his shoulders wasn’t helping. But soon he heard the clanging of dishes being washed and the sound of Alex humming some song or another and it was like a jolt of caffeine straight to his heart. Every nerve in his body woke up instantly as he moved towards the domestic sounds of his boyfriend.

Michael turned the corner into the kitchen and couldn’t stop his sharp intake of breath. Alex stood with his back to him, dressed only in his favorite navy sweatpants – the ones with the hole in the knee that Alex wouldn't let him sew back together. Leaning over the sink, his naked back was exposed – the broad expanse of his shoulders narrowing down to the best ass Michael had ever had the pleasure of loving. Alex’s still shower-wet hair sent little beads of water drip, drip, dripping down that strong plane of muscle from his shoulder blades to the top of his hips. Michael wanted nothing more than to trace those wet little paths with his tongue until Alex was panting for more but decided to stand and appreciate a little longer instead. 

He noticed the increased definition across the muscles in Alex’s back. He’d finally gotten really comfortable with his leg and his prosthetic so that he’d taken further interest in pushing his body harder and it showed. And while Michael was dutifully appreciative – especially in post-workout massages – he continued to ply Alex with his favorite pastas because he also loved all of Alex’s softer spots. Loved to bury his head in that one place under his chin or squeeze that one sensitive place above his hip. He loved how Alex’s curves and edges worked together – one offering him comfort the other pushing back at him with muscle, strength, and bite. And so yes, Michael would sometimes go with him to the gym and then drag him next door to this new little Italian joint that had recently opened – a place they’d come to think of as their own. And so yes, after three glasses of wine Michael had even convinced Alex to play lady and the tramp with some spaghetti noodles. And that was perfectly fine now. Because they were dumb idiots in love and that was finally okay.

‘I know you’re there, Guerin,’ Alex laughed as he continued to rinse the dishes and put them away into the dishwasher. ‘See something you like?’ he asked as he shook his ass knowingly. 

Michael felt like a tiger on the prowl as he slowly moved up behind Alex. He could smell Alex’s body wash and shampoo as he got closer. Pressing the length of his body along Alex’s backside, he brought his hands up to his hips and slowing moved his fingertips across the sweet little peach fuzz hairs that circled Alex’s bellybutton. He felt Alex shiver and lean back into him. 

Not being able to stop himself, Michael began to move his lips, tongue, teeth across the top of Alex’s right shoulder. Michael teasingly stopped just short of his neck as Alex tossed the dish in his hand aside and tilted his head sideways to give him better access. He had anticipated this reaction. ‘You’re such eager prey, Manes.’

Michael nipped up the side of his neck, burying his nose in the damp hair behind his ear and taking a deep breath. Alex always smelled so, so good. ‘I thought about you all day today. Had a bitch of a busted radiator get towed in and it was a real pain in my ass.’

‘And that reminded you of me? A pain in the ass busted radiator? Your seduction techniques are a marvel, Guerin.’ Alex rubbed his ass along Michael’s crotch perhaps a little harder than he should have and received an annoyed little swat for his efforts.

Michael continued his ministrations, moving his hands from Alex’s stomach up to the tight muscles of his chest. He flicked his thumbs across Alex’s nipples and enjoyed the little moan that escaped from deep inside his throat and the way his hands clenched the edge of the sink turning his knuckles white. And so he did it again and again and again. Alex was fully panting now. Michael would never get over how fucking hot he looked falling apart beneath his fingers. How had they not made this work sooner? Michael could no longer remember a single reason they’d ever been apart. 

‘That radiator could have been your twin. All boiling mad and blowing steam when not taken care of properly. Needing just that right touch to calm it down.’ Michael began kissing along Alex’s jawline, keeping one hand teasing his nipples while the other moved south at a glacial pace. ‘So much like you.’

Alex reached around and grabbed Michael’s ass, pushing them together against the countertop. Michael obligingly began to rub his crotch in little circles against Alex’s ass just enough that Alex could feel how hard he was. ‘So fucking demanding. So finnicky. Until you touch them just that one special way they’ve been begging for for so long and then oh boy do they really start to sing.’

Michael eased his hips back a bit and slipped his hand beneath Alex’s sweatpants reaching until his hand closed around his cock. The sound Alex let out was everything he’d hoped for. ‘Yeah, that’s the way, baby.’ 

And then suddenly, Michael laughed into Alex’s neck, removed his hand from around his cock, and pushed himself back against the opposite counter, arms crossed over his chest. 

‘It’s like I said. You and that radiator – one and the same.’ Alex had never seen such an evil glint in Michael’s eye. But what Michael saw was so much better – Alex half naked, skin flushed with desire, pupils dilated and mouth hanging open to distraction. So fucking beautiful.

‘You think you’re cute, don’t you?’ Alex was glaring at him now. Michael only smiled wider.

‘I’m at least a little bit cute, yeah.’ 

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

Alex grabbed the spray nozzle from the sink tap and aimed it directly at Michael’s head. Before he could move or get his hands up for protection, he had a face full of freezing cold water. He yelped and dove at Alex, knocking the nozzle aside, and rubbing his dripping curls in Alex’s face. 

‘You’re an ass and you deserved that,’ Alex laughed, hugging Michael to him. ‘And now I’m going to have to take another shower.’

‘That was my evil plan all along.’ Michael kissed his cheek and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. ‘But don’t worry, baby, I’ll blow you in the shower just how you like it.’

‘Mmmm, yeah?’ Alex purred.

‘Yeah.’ Michael tugged Alex towards the bathroom. ‘And I’ll even let you wash my hair after. I know how much you love that.’ Alex giggled and let himself be led down the hall. 

Two dumb idiots in love, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on Tumblr @litwitlady.


End file.
